Gemini Spark
is one of the antagonists in the Mega Man Star Force series. He is an extraterrestrial being from the Planet FM and along with several other FM-ian allies, was sent to Earth by the order of the FM-ian king to retrieve the Andromeda Key. He is the result of the EM Wave Change between the FM-ian Gemini and the human Patrick Sprigs and his other split personality, Rey Sprigs. Appearance Gemini Spark has a darkgreen skin color. The black one (Rey) has a golden right arm and the white one (Pat) has a golden left arm. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force Gemini Spark first appeared in game after Pat decided to form a BrotherBand with Geo Stelar, but was interrupted by Rey taking over. He explained about Pat's identity disorder to Geo and Omega-Xis, then after Rey explained his history, Gemini merged with Pat and Rey to create Gemini Spark, with Pat being the Gemini Spark White and Rey the Gemini Spark Black. Gemini was destroyed when Mega Man defeated the Gemini Spark White and Gemini Spark Black. Later after Gemini is revived, he discovered Geo at the underground WAZA station and tried to stop him from going to space, while revealing that he can transform into both Gemini Sparks through memory data alone. Gemini Spark was about to destroy the machine that could send Mega Man to space, but fortunately, Pat's intervention allowed Mega Man to fight back and defeat Gemini Spark, and destroyed the lightning duo, with their last words asking Andromeda to avenge their death. It's interesting to note that the memory data allowed Gemini Spark to split into two when Gemini himself had no mental disorder or another personality. However, it can be argued that he controlled both of them at once, making the battle more effective. Cepheus later revealed that Gemini was the one who tricked him into destroying the AM planet. Mega Man Star Force 2 Gemini Spark shows up after completing the game at Whazzap Ruins, where Pat finally decides to reveal to Geo about Rey being his evil other personality. Geo can then fight Gemini Spark in an attempt to help Pat suppress Rey. This could possibly mean Gemini was resurrected by Cepheus. In the Alternate Future, Gemini Spark IF appears to retain the original's personality and can be fought. Mega Man Star Force 3 Gemini Spark does not appear as a boss in ''Mega Man Star Force 3. However, his Giga Card, Gemini Thunder, is obtainable through illegal data and Gemini Noise is an available Noise Change in the game. Anime History ''Mega Man Star Force In the anime, the "Rey" personality is absent. Pat is a willing ally of Gemini. While Pat remains the white Gemini Spark, Gemini himself takes control of the black Gemini Spark. Instead of being loyal to Cepheus, they both plan to overthrow him. Gemini Spark was born when Pat agreed to help Gemini after he was hurt in a car accident. He first appears in the city, challenging Mega Man to a battle. Pat and Gemini both planned to take the Andromeda Key for themselves, but to do that, they needed to get rid of whoever had it at the moment, which was Cygnus Wing (fused with Tom Dubius). However, the Andromeda Key broke while the rest of the FM-ians went on a rampage, and Geo and Omega-Xis (as Mega Man) stopped them with their new found power, Cygnus being destroyed in the process. The electric duo repaired it, but its energy has been completely depleted. After failed attempts to fill the Key with negative energy, Pat and Gemini change into Gemini Spark and attack their own comrades. Gemini Spark Black first targeted Taurus and succeeded in destroying him and converting him to negative energy, then went to Wolf, Ophiucus, Libra, then Crown and Cancer with Pat/Gemini Spark White, although the latter escaped due to Crown's warning. After Mega Man defeated the Gemini Spark twins, Pat had revealed himself to Geo that he was Gemini Spark. He left with an ominous message of Earth's destruction, revealing that even with the incomplete key, it was enough to activate Andromeda, which they did at once. Mega Man and Lyra Note went after Andromeda, which led them to Gemini Spark. They offered the duo to instead of fighting them, they can all join forces to take over the FM planet. Obviously, our heroes refused, which led Gemini Spark to attack the duo and sent them to the ocean floor. Fortunately, Cancer found the two heroes and woke up Mega Man, who went and found Andromeda and Gemini Spark in Japan. Gemini Spark ordered Andromeda to defeat Mega Man, which knocked him out. However, the three Satellite Admins used the last of their power to perform a suicide attack to destroy most of Andromeda, and Mega Man finished it off. However, the fight was not over yet. Gemini Spark White killed Gemini Spark Black and harnessed his energy to the Andromeda Key. However, even though Gemini died, Pat still retained his Gemini White form and Gemini's personality. He reawakened Andromeda and repaired it, and released Andromeda's true power to destroy the Earth, and escaped to space, with Mega Man trying to catch him, and succeeded by grabbing him in a full nelson. To escape, Gemini Spark White threw the Andromeda Key down to Earth, which Mega Man went after to try to stop Andromeda. Gemini Spark White declared it too late and ran off. However, Gemini truly was destroyed when the FM King Cepheus returned Gemini Spark White back to Pat forcibly and erased his memories as Gemini, while dismantling Andromeda. Manga History In the manga, Gemini Spark, like Cygnus Wing, is shown to be one single entity instead of being Pat and Gemini. However, this still is unknown. He seems to have dissociative identity disorder, similar to Pat in the games as Pat/Rey, as Gemini Spark White/Gemini Spark Black, nicknamed "Gemini-kun." As a child, he was abandoned, when Crown Thunder found him and raised him. The two of them became united through the bond of lightning. Attacks and Abilities In the first game, only Gemini Spark Black can be damaged. In the second game, each of the Gemini Sparks have their own HP count as shown, and one still can fight on after the other is defeated. *'Rocket Knuckle': One of the Gemini Sparks will launch his fist down the column. This attack cannot be blocked. In the second game, after Gemini Spark White has been defeated, if Gemini Spark Black's Rocket Knuckle misses it also causes an explosion in the row, forcing the player to shield to avoid damage. In the anime, Gemini Spark was able to use this along with the EM Wave Change to go through solid objects, as well as both Gemini Sparks using it simultaneously for greater effects. *'Elec Sword': One of the Gemini Sparks can create a blade of electricity from his arm, and attacks the player's current panel, causing a long paralysis if it connects. In the second game, after Gemini Spark Black has been defeated, Gemini Spark White's Elec Sword range increases from a single panel to a horizontal row spanning three panels. Normally used as follow up to Rocket Knuckle. *'Gemini Thunder': The two Gemini Sparks cycles between the above attacks a few times then perform this attack. Both Gemini Spark get together in the center, charge up, and fire a bolt of lightning that spreads down the player's row. This attack must be blocked. In the second game, if one of the Gemini Sparks is missing this attack cannot be used. It is shown in the first game that Gemini can use this attack outside of his EM Wave Change form. *'EM Wave Change': This allows Gemini to merge with Pat/Rey to form Gemini Spark. Unlike most of the FM-ians, Gemini Spark is separated into two entities when merged into White and Black. Pat takes the form of Gemini Spark White, while Rey in the games/Gemini in the anime takes the form of Gemini Spark Black. This allows both Gemini Sparks to use the full strength of one Gemini, which makes them a destructive and powerful duo. *'Ultrasonic Waves': Unique to Gemini, they can emit waves that affect the nerve system of living beings in a weird way, such as making the brothers fight and laugh when a situation is dangerous. Normally, White emits white plus "laughing" waves, while Black emits the black minus "angry" waves. This power can be given to another living EM Wave, such as a Jammer, but the use of it is limited when given. Humans partnered with their compatible EM being (meaning they need to be able to EM Wave Change as well) at the moment while the wave is in place will not be affected. *'EM Black Hole: In the anime Gemini Spark is able to create small black holes to move from place to place aiding in their "smash and slash" attack style. in the anime Gemini Spark White used this to alter the course of his Rocket Knuckle making it harder to avoid. It is also usable outside of their EM Wave Change form. *'Wave Barrier: '''In the anime Gemini Spark is able to project a barrier strong enough to block several of Mega Man's Mega Buster attacks. *'Illuminate: In the anime, Gemini Spark have been shown to be able to generate a bright light from their bodies to aid in finding his opponents, or to possibly even blind them. *'Battle Cards:' In the anime Gemini is shown to be able to use battle cards in battle just as effectively as Mega Man. (Cards used are as follows Plasma Gun, Thunder Ball, Barrier, Stun Knuckle, Destroy Missile.) Gallery Normal_concept_geminialt.jpg|Gemini Spark's concept art, the most notable change is the color of their hair from green to orange, as well as the metallic arm's color. The armor also differs between the two Geminis. Gemini Spark in anime.png|Gemini Spark in anime. Gemini_Thunder.JPG|Gemini Spark using Gemini Thunder in the anime. Trivia *Gemini's name came from that of the Gemini constellation. *The colors of white and black on Gemini Spark represent the Yang and Yin sides of a person respectively. *Gemini is the first boss encounter in the Mega Man Star Force series where the player fights two "bosses" at the same time on the same field. *Gemini Spark White has a + symbol on his arm, while Gemini Spark Black has a - symbol, representing positive and negative electrical charges. The fact they have to press their arms together in order to perform Gemini Thunder could be a reference to the fact that one can only have electricity flowing when a negative charge is connected to a positive charge. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Mega Man Star Force bosses Category:Mega Man Star Force 2 bosses Category:Elec bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Optional bosses